Titans High School 1
by LunaLogan
Summary: Garfield is a student in Titans High School. He's in love with Raven Roth a goth/nerd with a bad reputation. He tries to become her friends at all costs. But Tara, who likes him, won't let that happen. How will Garfield seduce his true love? A bbrae fanfic. Not for Terra's fans. First fanfic so be indulgent. Rated K for language. Bbrae with some robstar, cyjinx and aquaterra
1. Back to school

**Hi everyone! It's my first fanfic so be indulgent but I hope you'll like it. I have an account on Instagram so maybe you know me. Im bbrae_4ever.**

 **Warning! This fanfic isn't for the fans of Terra. There's a lot of bashing and she's the evil one in here.**

 **On with the story.**

Characters:

Garfield Logan (Beast Boy)  
Raven Roth  
Koriand'r Anders (Starfire)  
Richard Grayson (Robin)  
Victor Stone (Cyborg)  
Jenifer (Jinx)  
Garth (Aqualad)  
Tara Markov (Terra)

Garfield POV:

Today is back to scool but I don't really know if I'm happy or not.

I mean I'll see my friends Vic, Dick, Kori, Garth and Jen and the lessons aren't a problem because I'm one of the best students of my class but this mean that I'll see Tara one of the girls of my group and she doesn't let me be, hoping that one day we'll be I don't like her and there is that other girl Raven Roth. But she has a bad reputation.

She's the best student of our school but she always hides under her hood and because of this we can't see her face. All I know is that she has purple eyes and that she never talks to anyone. She's a little goth but not much. She has a really high IQ. It's one of the only rumors I believe.

The jocks wanted to bully her before but they soon realised that was a bad idea. She does Kung Fu, Karate, Judo, Craft-maga and artistic gym so she's really strong and flexible. So she's the best at gymnastic with my friends Vic and Dick. There's rumors that say she has a crush on me but I don't believe it. It would be too good to be true. Nobody knows that I'm in love with her but it's better if it stays a secret.

"Hey Gar!"

"Hi Vic! How are you?"

"Good and you? Ready to see Tara?"

"Really funny."

"Victor's my best friend since we're three and he's the only one who knows I'm in love with Raven.

He's with the football team and he has a passion with mechanic. He eats almost all the times meat and it disguts me because I'm a vegetarian. So we fight a lot with that but it's just friendly fights. Tofu vs Meat.

"You still love Roth?"

"Yes and it won't change anytime soon."

"Yeah you're really into her."

"And you and Jen?"

"Same" he says after a sigh.

Victor has a huge crush on Jenifer one of the girls in our group. He doesn't want to tell her but at least she's his friend but me...

Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Rich!"

"Hi Dick!"

Richard's our best friend. He does some martial arts and Karate so he's very strong and dangerous. Don't go on his bad side you would regret it.

"How was your holidays?" asks Dick

"Great! I passed them on a ship and there were a lot of food and strongmeat/strong!" answers Vic.

"Carnivorous!" I exclaim. "Well I went to Hawaii. It was so cool! There was a beautiful beach and a zoo!"

"Can't you go on holidays without going to the zoo?" asks Vic.

"No. Oh and you know what? Raven was there!"

"Seriously?!" demands Dick.

"No way! And you saw her without her hood on? How is she? Is she good looking?" asks Vic.

"Yes seriously and no she had her hood on."

We're now at school and we're searching our group of friends. We find them easily but before I can great them a girl beats me to it.

"Friends I am so joyful to see you in good shape after our vacations of summer!"

Well let me explain. Kori's from a forgotten country so she learned English almost five years ago so she has some difficulties to speak correctly. She's a really happy girl who always smiles. She's really pretty so a lot of boys have a crush on her. But she's too innocent to see that.

She runs to Richard and pulls him in her famous bone-crushing hug. These two flirt since the day they met and we're getting impatient. When will these two going to confess their true feelings?!

"H-Hi Kori how are you?" greats Richard.

"Glorious now that you are here!" she exclaims blushing. "And are you?"

Dick blushes and says: "I'm fine thanks. I missed you too. Well I mean of course I missed you, you're my best friend but I mean I strongreally /strongmissed you. I mean I...I"

See what I mean now?

"Hey guys!" greats Jen.

Jenifer is a cheerleader with Kori but it's not really her thing. Her favourite colours are pink and black so she's a special goth.

"Hey Jen!" says Victor almost too cheerfully.

And another future couple who flirts!

"Hey men! How're you?" asks Garth checking with us.

I have to say I don't really like him. He's one of the guys who flirt with anything with legs and boobs. The girls think he's cute so they're all over him. And he loves it. And his IQ. Horrible!

"Hey! Hi Gar. How was you holiday?"

I don't answer her. What? I told you I didn't like her! Tara's daddy little girl and she has all she wants. She has an oversized ego and she doesn't let me be! Like a dog! She's pretty but she's really anorexic. Kori and Jen are way prettier than her.

"And us Tara? You don't want to know how was our holiday?" asks Garth.

Poor Garth. He has a crush on Tara but she only has eyes for me. Damn it!

The bell ring and class begins.

 **And here is the first chapter of my first fanfic! Review please :)**


	2. I will talk to her

Garfield POV:

At lunch we're going at the cafeteria and we're now at our table. You see, like most of schools there are groups or, like we call them, clans.

Our clan is the populars but almost all our group doesn't care. Well, all our group except Tara and Garth who **love** popularity.

There's the jokes which Vic and Dick are part of but they prefer to be with us.

Then there's the nerds and if I didn't have my friends I'll certainly be with them.

Then there are the artists, the guys who write the newspapers of our school, the cheerleaders which Kori and Jen are part of and Tara tried to but she doesn't know how to dance and she really isn't flexible. Lol.

Then there's the the pigs. Well I call them like that. If you want They are the populars of the dark side. Most of them aren't virgins, they're dump and change their girl/boyfriend each week if it's not each day.

Suddenly I see her.

Raven is, as always, at her table with her book. She always reads, she never revises and she's the best student of our school. I don't know how she does it.

This year I decided something: I will talk to her, then try to be her friend and then, if I make it, she will be one of the populars of the good side, with my friends and me. Go Gar!

 **1 month later:**

Okay today is the day! Today I'm going to talk to her.

It's midday now so I ditch my friends and approach her table.

"Um...hey can I sit with you?"

She looks at me surprised.

"You want to sit with me? Why?"

Her voice is even more beautiful than I imagined!

"I want to know you better. I'm sick to listen to all of those rumors about you, I want to know the truth. Become your friend."

"Well you can sit with me if you want but you risk your reputation Garfield Logan."

"You know my name?!"

"Yes I know the name of everyone here. When you're always alone and observe the others you know a lot of things. Like, Jim Carlet is still virgin in the contrary of what he says and that he's a liar."

"Wow I'm impressed!" I say, sitting down at her table.

Everyone is watching us but I don't care. I finally did it. I'm talking to her! Go Gar! Go Gar it's your birthday!

We talked during the rest of lunch until the bell rang warning us that we have to go to class.

Our teacher distributes our results from the last test.

(A/N: The notes are from my country so it's really different. I explain: the notes are from 1,5 to 6. 1,5 is the worst and 6 the best. We can have a 6+ when there was a bonus and we had all points with the bonus on top of that. 4 is the average. So it goes like that: 1,5 - 2 - 2,5 - 3 - 3,5 are under average then 4 - 4,5 - 5 - 5,5 and 6)

"Victor 4,5. Richard 4,5. Kori 4. Tara you have to work more, 2,5. Garth same 2,5. Jim 2 like always. Raven 6+ perfect as usual. Garfield 5 I know you can do better."

After school I say goodbye to my friends before I run to Raven.

"Raven!"

She turns around and her eyes widen when she sees me.

"It's you again? I thought you wouldn't want to have anything with me now."

"Why wouldn't I? You're special and like I said, I want to know you better."

"...Okay."

"Cool! So I was wondering if you would like to go to my house and help me with my revisions. Like you saw earlier my last math test wasn't really good."

"You"re not a guy who jumps on girls or a psychopath right?"

I laugh.

"Nah, I'm still virgin and innocent don't worry."

"Okay let me warn my parents first okay?"

And with that she calls them. When she hangs up she smiles at me and I feel like I'm flying and fainting at same time and I have more butterflies than usual, when I see her.

"I can come but are you sure your parents are okay with that?"

"Yeah of course, they'll be pleased to meet you. But don't worry if they're a little...annoying or overjoyed."

"Okay."

We go at my house and we're now in my living room. I pry that my parents don't tell her that I'm in love with her since I'm five.

"Hi dad! Hi mum! I present you Raven Roth she's in my class at school. Raven this is my mother, Rita and this is Steve, my father."

"Nice to meet you." greets Raven.

"Oooooh but what a beautiful girl!" exclaims my mum, giving Raven a bone-crushing hug who could compete Kori's. "Garfield told me so much about you! He told me you're the best at school and that you're beautiful too! I know now why he's so in l-"

"Rita stop, she needs air." interrupts my dad.

Thank you dad!

My mum lets Raven go and apologizes at least a thousand times.

"It's okay ma'am. Garfield is really lucky to have a nice foster mother like you."

"Awwww you're so cute! Thank you! You want a snack?"

Still in shock that one, my mum almost told Raven that I'm in love with her and two, that Raven knows that I'm adopted so I don't answer. I didn't tell anyone about that!

* * *

 **Here is the second chapter! I hope you like it. Review :)**


	3. Past story

Garfield POV:

"No it's okay,I don't want to bother you." answers Raven.

"Oh but I insists! It would be my pleasure."

"Okay mum you can make us a snack if you want, we'll be in my room."

With that, I take Raven's hand and enter my room without forgetting to close the door behind us. I turn to Raven and ask:

"How did you know I'm adopted?"

"Well, you're blond with green eyes while your 'parents' have brown hair and eyes. Then their name isn't Logan, I saw it on the front door, but Dayton. And don't forget that I'm the eyes and ears of our school. The director even asks me a few informations sometimes."

"You're more observant than I thougt."

I hope she doesn't know that I always watch her or that I'm in love with her.

"And your real parents, how..."

She doesn't have to finish the question.

"When I was little I lived in Africa and my parents were scientists. One day, we wanted to do a family outing in a boat. But we went in the rapids and there was a waterfall at the end. My parents told me to take my sister and escape. They were trees at the edge and I could climb if my parents helped me. I was good at climbing trees. So I took my sister in my arms and our parents raised me so I could climb the tree. We had to watch them die."

"And after that, what did you do?"

"We got back to our tribe and the chief put us in the orphanage of Jump City, here, and Rita and Steve adopted us."

"Ginny is your sister isn't she?"

"Yes."

"She's my sister's best friend."

"What? Metrion is your sister?"

"Yes."

"So you have red hair too?" *

"...No."

"Can I put your hood down to see how you are?

"You don't want to see me, trust me."

Without saying anything, I put down her hood and she let go a little scream of surprise. But I can just stare at her.

"Wow."

She has beautiful purple hair matching her eyes perfectly, an ivory skin ofe an angel, the cutest nose I ever saw, long eyelashes so dark they look like she had put black mascara and pink pulpy lips. She's the most beautiful girl I ever saw!

But she put her hood back and bow her head, ashamed.

"Told you so."

"What? That you're the most beautiful girl in the world?!"

Wait did I really said that out loud?!

She raises her head with wide eyes. Crap!

"No, that I'm a monster."

"A monster?! You have to be kidding me!"

"No. I mean, I'm pale like a vampire and I have purple hair and eyes. You find that normal?"

"Your hair is natural? It's dyed?"

"No, it's not. I was born with it."

"Then it's even better."

"What?"

"Your skin isn't like a vampire's it's a beautiful ivory colour, your hair and eyes are amazingly beautiful and it's natural! You know a lot of girls would kill themself to be like you."

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

I put down her hood again and lose myself in her gorgeous eyes, twisting my finger in her hair. Her hair is softer than silk. Her eyes are two pools of different purple and violet. I could let myself lost in her eyes for my entire life. I slowly lean towards her. Closer and closer. I can feel her breath on my lips and-

Suddenly my door opens and we jump from each other surprised.

"Snack! Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Apologies my mum.

* * *

 **You really thought that I would make them kiss in the third chapter? Well you thought wrong muhaha!**

 ***so Ginny and Metrion are my OCs so if you want to know who they are here it is:**

 **Metrion is Raven's little sister from a year of difference. She has red hair, pale skin with some freckles under her eyes and on her nose and blue eyes.**

 **Ginny is Beast Boy, so in this story Garfield's little sister from two years of difference. In the titans she doesn't have powers but in this story it's not important. She has blond hair, pale skin and green eyes so in this story she's exactly like her brother.**

 **I hope you like this chapter even if it was short. Review please :)**


	4. The start of friendship

**_Finally I can post! I'm sorry I was overwhelmed and I couldn't post sooner. I hope you'll like that chapter :)_**

* * *

Garfield POV:

"Snack! Oh sorry I didn't want to scare you." apologies my mum.

'It's okay ma'am." reassures Raven.

"Oh call me Rita please, honey. Oh but you're beautiful! That hood hides all! You have to let it down more often. Is your hair natural?"

"Yes."

"Awwww your parents did a good work. You're like Garfield. He doesn't have a normal hair clolor neither."

"But blond is normal."

"Oh, but he dyes it!"

"Mum!" I exclaim

She isn't allowed to tell that! Nobody knows! I wanted to tell her myself.

"Sorry, I'll let you two alone."

She places the tray on the floor and exits, closing the door behind her.

"So, you dyed your hair?"

I take a toast and answer:

"Yes but I would have preferred to tell you that myself. And nobody knows so she wasn't allowed to tell that. My hair is green."

"Really?! I thought I was the only one to have an abnormal hair color. Do your friends know?"

"Yes, really so no, you're not the only one and no, nobody knows except my parents, both real and adopted, my sister and now, you."

"I won't tell anyone don't worry."

"I know you won't, I trust you. And you're like me, why wouldn't I?"

At dinner she eats with my parents, my sister and I. Then I accompany her to her house.

 **two weeks later**

Since that day where she first came to my house, I make forth and back between my friends and her. Tonight, there's a party and this is the best way for Raven to meet new people. So, I walk to her after class and saying good bye to my friends.

"Hi Raven!"

"Hello Gar."

"Remember what I told you a week ago?"

"That you wanted to make me a popular of the good side? she asks with a smirk on her perfect lips.

"Yes. Well I found the perfect occasion for that. I hope you're free tonight."

"Yes but I don't promise anything."

"There's a party tonight with all the students of our year are coming. Do you want to come with me as my...date?"

"You're sure you don't want to invite Tara?"

"How many times do I have to say that?! **I. Don't. Like. Her!**

"No! Gar and I would like to go to party that our 'friends' of school make."

"Oh, of course Ravie! You know we're really happy when you go out. All thanks to Gar."

"It's nothing, really. I'm happy when she's happy."

He's so cute! If he knew my veritable feelings then maybe... stop you have to let it happen on itself. Time will say on its own. If he loves me, it will be the best thing that ever happened to me. If he doesn't...at least he's my friend.

We go to my room and when we're in there I open my closet wide and let him look at my clothes.

"So?" I ask.

"Hmmm..."

He takes one of my shorts and put it on my bed. This shorts is really short for a party like that but not too much and its made of dark blue jeans. Then he takes a top with straps. One of the straps is purple and follows the neckline. The other is slimmer and is black like the rest of the top. And then he takes simple black ballerina.

"There, the perfect outfit. Change in this and then I'll do your hair, makeup and manicure."

Before I can protest he's already outside.

When I finish to change, I let him in.

"So, I'm okay with you doing my hair but a-"

"Don't worry there'll not be a lot of makeup and the nail polish's going to be purple or black."

Wow, he really knows me.

"Okay, I trust you."

He smiles at me, one of his trade mark grins who can lit up a room and I can't help but smile in return. I think I never smiled as much than these two weeks, in my whole life.

When he finishes with my makeup and all, I look at myself in the mirror. Wow. He did a bun and a strand of hair is in front of each of my ears. We my makeup, he just put purple eye shadow and some gloss. For my manicure he put dark purple nail polish.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Gar."

Again, I can't help it but hug him.

"Your, your, your welcome."

We walk to the living room and when my mum sees me she starts crying, thanking Gar a millions times. I take my famous jacket and go out of my house with Gar. I put my hood up.

"Raven."

"Yes, I know I'll put it down later, don't worry."

* * *

 ** _Here it is! I hope you liked it. It was the first Raven POV tell me what you think and be honest please._**

 ** _Review :)_**


	5. The party

Garfield POV:

Raven is just...whoa. There's no other word to describe her. And it's not for the makeup and all, it's just that now, I can see that she doesn't just have a beautiful face but that she has a perfect body too. And I don't say that like the perveted guys who just think about butts and boobs, but she's neither anorexic or fat, she's perfect. She has, I admit, a perfect chest and butt (and I have to protect her for that) and she has a perfectly slim waist. Like, the perfect girl!

We are now, at the entrance, where Jim, who's making the party, is waiting for the guests.

"Oh, you're finally here Gar, you're the last one. Oh, and you took Roth with you?! That's a surprise! I'll take your jackets."

I throw him my jacket and he turns to Rae.

"Raven, give him your jacket, you promised."

She sighs before giving him her jacket. His jaw drops and his eyes bulgs out. He travels his eyes down her body, hungrily. He takes her jacket and says:

"Wow Roth, you have a body of a godess! You should take off your jacket more often."

She looks at me with frightened eyes. I take her hand reassuringly, glare at Jim and lead Raven to my friends.

"You'll see Raven, you'll love them. Well, maybe not Garth because he's like Jim. And Tara, you know why. Ignore them, the others are cool."

Raven POV:

We're now with his friends and Gar greets them:

"Hi guys!"

"Hey buddy, you're here! I was scared you wouldn't come." says a guy with black skin.

He's Victor Stone, Gar's best friend, the best at mechanic.

"Yeah, happy to see you Gar." says a guy with black spiky hair, white skin and black sunglasses.

This is Richard Grayson, the adoptive son of the millionaire, Bruce Wayne.

"Friend Gar! I am most happy that you are here! I was the scared that you would not come." says a tall redhead girl with tan skin and big green eyes.

She's Kori Anders. I don't know where she comes from but they don't speak english there, that's for sure.

"Yeah, it's cool you're here." says a guy with long black hair, white skin and black eyes.

It's Garth. All the girls have a crush on him. Personally I find him ugly.

"Yeah, it would have been really boring without you." says a girl with pink hair and eyes and pale skin.

Her hair is dyed, contrary to mine.

"Finally! What took you so long?" screams a girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I came with a friend. I'd like to present her to you. Do you recognize her?" asks Gar before turning to me. "Do you recognize them?"

"Victor Stone, Richard Grayson, Kori Anders, Jenifer, Garth and Tara Markov." I answer, pointing to each of them.

"Wow, you're good. How did you know?"

"Well, I have time to watch the others, at school. I know everyone's name."

He turns to his friends, smiling.

"So, do you recognize her?"

Victor's eyes widen.

"Impossible."

"What?" asks Gar.

"You're Raven Roth?!"

"Bravo Vic!"

"Seriously, you're Raven Roth? _The_

"Yes." I answer.

"I am the most happy to meet you!" Kori tells me, giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"Kori stop, she can't breath!" reprimands Gar.

"Oh, I am the most very sorry, new friend Raven!"

"It's okay." I reassure her.

"Wow, you're super hot without your hood!" exclaims Garth.

Ew!

"Yeah, yeah." mumbles Tara.

I talk with them for a while until Gar excuses us and lead me to a little corner.

"I think you're one of us, now." says Gar excitedly.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Absolutely! Vic already likes you like a little sister, Dick respects you and that's very rare, Kori likes everyone but especially you, Jen already adopted you, Garth likes too much but I'll make sure he won't touch you and Tara is just jealous because you're close to me."

I can't help but smile when he says he'll protect me and that Tara is jealous. Because I think if she's jealous of me it's for a good reason because Kori and Jen are close to him but she isn't jealous of them.

The party continues for a while. I never had so much fun in all my life. Gar is so sweet and kind and so...and so himself. I hope I have a chance with him.

* * *

 _ **And here is the fifth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't hesitate to critic I need to improve.**_

 _ **Review :)**_


	6. Parents putting their noses in our life

**_Cinder Luna: thank you I'm glad you like it :)_**

 ** _Here is the sixth chapter! Enjoy ;)_**

* * *

Garfield POV:

I accompany Raven to her house and we're now in front of the door.

Raven turns towards me and looks at me directly in my eyes.

Oh God, her eyes!

"Thank you Gar, it was the best party I ever participated to. I hope it won't be the last."

"Definitely not. I'm really happy that you had fun and that you get along with my friends." I answer.

I put a strand of hair behind her ear and look at her eyes.

I could look at her eyes for hours and more. The way the different violets and purples mix is fascinating! They're like two spaces with millions of galaxies. Infinite of possibilities.

Without paying attention, I gently stroke her cheek without taking my eyes off of hers. I'm bringing closer to her.

She's really the most beautiful and prettiest girl in the entire world! I'm completely hypnotised by her beauty.

My thumb gently brush her beautiful pulpy lips. I'm getting closer until I can feel her breath on my lips.

Her breath smells like tea and lavender that completely intoxicate me.

Sudennly, I realize what I'm doing and what I was going to do and put away my hand. To save myself I say:

"So, we'll see tomorrow. I'll come get you at the same time."

She seems disappointed but she answers:

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

She walks inside, waves her hand to say goodbye and closes the door.

I stay there, like an idiot, for a moment, then walk to my home for a good night sleep with dreams about my Raven.

Raven POV:

I close the door behind me and let out a loving sigh.

"Well, well, looks like you had fun." says someone behind me.

"Dad! You scared me!"

He laughs and says:

"Sorry. Come to the common room with me, there you can tell us what happened out there."

We go to the common room and I see my mother is already there, waiting for us.

"So spill!" begs my mum.

"Did he kiss you?" asks my dad.

"No."

"But almost." replies my mum.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw you through the window. But I didn't do it on purpose." _**(A/N: like you didn't XD)**_

"Spill." says my father to my mother.

"They were at the front door, he putted a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked at her, in the eyes. He stroked her cheek without knowing it. He was getting closer and closer to her and his thumb brushed her lips unconsciously."

"How do you know he didn't know what he was doing?"

"Well, when he did, he putted away his hand, blushing madly. Proof!"

"Awwww he's really in love!"

"Completely crazy about her. You're lucky Ravie he really loves you."

"Stop! My life is private, you know!" I exclaim.

"Sorry honey, I didnt want to bother you."

"You're very lucky to have someone who really loves you Ravie." says a voice behind me.

"Metrion's right, Rae." agrees my dad. "It's rare that a boy is truthworthy and loves that much. And I know that, I am a man."

Metrion sits next to my mum, looking at me with envy.

Not jealousy but envy. We love each other way too much to be jealous of the other.

"You have to go to sleep, now, girls." orders my mum.

"Arella!" exclaims my dad.

"What? Tomorrow is Friday and it's one of the most tiring journey of the week, Trigon. Beside, it's not really early."

"Ok, good night." Metrion and I say together.

* * *

 _ **I love making the parents it's so funny XD**_

 _ **So, yes Trigon is nice in this story :)**_

 _ **Sorry for the guys who read that chapter. I know you aren't all like that but yeah there are some who are like that. Girls too but Trigon is a father of two girls so he's really protective of them.**_

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter. Review please :)**_


	7. Secrets revealed

**_Cinder Luna: yeah the last one was really short but I didn't have time to make more sorry :( I hope I can make this one longer :)_**

 ** _Here is the seventh chapter enjoy ;)_**

* * *

Raven POV:

We're in our room, both of us in our beds.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"How does it feel like to know that the person you love loves you in return?"

"I don't know, it never happened to me."

"And Garfield?"

"We don't know for sure if he does love me."

"You're kidding right?! It's obvious he's in love with you."

"I hope you're right."

"I am."

"And you? Have you someone?"

"Well, there's this guy, Geo."

"Geo Markov? Isn't he Tara's little brother?"

"Yeah."

"You know what I think about Tara. Imagine he's like her!"

"He's not."

"Well, if you're sure... But if he breaks your heart, I'll kill him."

"I don't even know if he loves me!"

"So you tell him, instead of waiting and you'll see what happens."

"But what if he doesn't like me?"

"It means he doesn't deserve you. You'll know when you're going to see _him_ that he's the one."

"Thank you sis."

"You're welcome."

"You know, if I marry him, one day, we'll be sister in law with Tara."

"Don't remind me."

"But you'll surely be married to Garfield so she's going to be sister in law with him too. She'll be furious!"

I laugh.

"You know, you're intelligent."

"I know."

Silence.

"Do you want to have kids?" she asks me.

"Umm... I don't know, maybe. And you?"

"I'd love to!"

"How many?"

"Two or three but I won't say no for more."

I laugh again.

"Metrion Markov..." I say pensively.

"Raven Logan... My god, it sounds really good!" she exclaims.

"Oh, shut up!" I laugh, throwing a pillow at her.

She continues to laugh and throws a pillow back at me.

"Pillow fight!" she screams.

 **two weeks later**

Garfield POV:

I love Saturdays! We don't have school and I can do whatever I want! Umm... what if I call Raven? Maybe she'll hang out with me and I'm near her home so why not.

I take my phone and dial her number.

"Yes?"

"Hi Rae, it's Gar."

"He Gar, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'll... Wait, I see you at the end of the street. I'm coming."

I hang up and run to her.

"Hi Gar." she greets me, smiling at me.

Oh, that smile!

"Hey! So, I wanted to know if you're free."

"When?"

"Well, now."

"Oh, I'm sorry but I can't."

"Oh. What are you going to do?"

I see she has a gym's bag in her hand and I ask:

"Oh, you have artistic gymnastic."

"Umm... Yes! That's it, gym. So, I have to go. Bye!"

And with that, she takes off running.

She's hidding something.

I run after her, discreetly.

She enters in a builiding and I follow her.

It looks like a concert hall!

There is a scene with black curtains where she disappears behind.

I put, discreetly, my head through them and start my mission 007.

"Raven! I'm so happy to see you!" greets a woman in her thirties with brown hair tied in a bun.

"Hello mrs. Jackson."

"Go change your clothes and then we can start."

Raven leaves to change like she was asked to. When she comes back, I see she wears black leggings, a long purple t-shirt and has a ponytail.

"Good. You're going to commence with dance with me then singing with professor Sinestra and you'll finish with artistic gymastic with professor Emily."

"Okay."

"You can start."

Throughout all the the dance lesson, I didn't close me mouth or blink once.

It's beautiful!

She dances like, like... Better than anyone, even Michael Jackson or, if it existed, a godess! I've never seen something like that, in my entire life! I can't describe it, it's too beautiful! Imagine the most beautiful dance you can imagine and multiple this by 10. You're not even clsoe to the reality.

She dances some pop then ballet, hip hop and I forgot the rest.

I don't know how much time passed before mrs. Jackson makes her stop.

"It's okay Raven, you can stop."

She stops like she was asked to.

"Raven, do you know how much time you danced?" asks her teacher.

"No, how much?"

"Five whole hours, non stop. You no longer need me. You need to participate in some serious contests with adults, now. To start with, Dance with the future stars and then start your career."

"You really think so?"

"Yes. I'm going to to inscribe you to the contest and I'll send you a message to tell you the date and place for the auditions. So, I think this is goodbye. I hope we'll see each other, one day. I'm going to go find Sinestra and sent her to you for your singing lesson."

And with that, she walks away.

I hesitate to come out of my hideout but decide to wait until her lessons end.

A woman with blond hair and blue eyes walks in and says:

"Hello Raven, are you ready?"

"More than ever." answers Raven.

"Then you can begin."

So, Raven starts to sing and, now, I'm completely hypnotized.

Like for the dancing imagine the most beautiful voice you ever heard.

She's not human, it's not possible! She's too perfect!

Umm... Yeah so, she starts to sing songs of Adele, Michael Jackson, Evanescence and Whitney Houston. And she sings them perfectly!

Like earlier I don't know how much time passed before her teacher, Sinestra, asks her to stop and announce she sang for three hours. She explains the same things as the teacher Jackson and she inscribes her to The Voice.

When she lefts another teacher comes. She's a woman with black hair pulled in a bun and wears an artistic gym's outfit.

I suppose she's professor Emily.

"Well Raven, you did well, today. Let's see if it's like this for the gym."

She starts her last lesson.

When someone told me she was flexible I didn't thought she was **that** flexible! She can do whatever she wants!

At the end of the lesson, her teacher tells her the same things as the others but Raven refuses the contest, saying she wants to focus on dancing and singing.

She leaves to change and when she's about to leave the building I go out of my hideout.

"Are you sure you're not an angel because I never saw someone who can do as much as you."

She turns towards me with wide eyes.

Surprised she asks:

"What are you doing here?"

"I knew you lied, back there, so I followed you to understand why you lied."

"You know, it's not nice to follow people like that, Logan?! Especially if that person is your friend!"

Crap! She only uses my family name when she's angry at me.

"I know but I was worried about you!"

"You don't trust me?!"

"Of course I trust you, it's just that...I...I"

"You what?"

I remain silent, too schoked to say anything.

"That's what I thought."

With thst, she runs away, leaving me here, paralyzed.

* * *

 ** _wow that was long!_**

 ** _So let me clear some things out._**

 ** _Geo Force is, in reality, Terra's big brother but for the sake of my story, I made him the younger._**

 ** _Yes Raven has a lot of talents I know it's not fair and surreal. But don't forget that Garfield loves her so he exagerates a little. She's talented, yes, but she's not a godess._**

 ** _Maybe you find that Raven overreacted. Well, yes it was a little but Raven likes her privacy and hates it when people put their nose in her life. Maybe she's a little different than in the show but that's still Raven. I made her like this because I try to make her like I think she would be if she didn't have to surpresses her emotions. She's still Raven so Garfield has to learn that she likes her privacy._**

 ** _I hope I cleared things out._**

 ** _Tell me what you think in the reviews :)_**


	8. A new begining

Raven POV:

I can't believe he did this to me! I thought we were friends! Best friends! And I hoped more than best friends, one day.

He did it, he broke my heart. Something that I was making sure to never happen to me.

That's why I didn't have any friends before I met...him.

He broke the unbreakable.

It's huting more than I thought.

It's like my heart is broken in two and Him kept a part with him.

The other half that I still have is breaking step by step, agonizing.

Every time a piece breaks, I can't breath because it hurts too much.

Stop crying, it's pointless. You're going to forget him, one day, eventually, right?

You'll start all over, like it was before he went in your life.

It's going to be alright.

Ignore him and your friends, now his friends.

Raven Roth, the girl without friend, is back.

 **Two weeks later**

Garfield POV:

Today, Raven's going to go on The Voice's audition and I decided to go and apologize to her.

So I'm here, waiting for her turn, with impatience.

It's not allowed to go see the singers but I found THE hideout.

You see the curtains in the wings of the theater?

Well I'm hidding behind those curtains and no one can see me!

I see a lot of singers coming for the auditions, some singing awfully and others singing amazingly.

The judges are behind a table, in front of the scene, writing their thoughts on papers.

It's really intimidating for the singers.

One hour had passed when, finally, she arrives.

Raven POV:

I'm so nervous. And because of my depression with all this story with G- Logan, I'm not at the top of my form.

I'm now in front of the jury.

"Hello, what's your name?" asks one of the judges.

"I'm Raven Roth and I'm sixteen years old."

"So, The Voice adults."

"Yes."

"Good, we're listening."

So, I begin to sing and step by step I let the music take me.

When I finish, I see that the judges are all shocked. One of them recover and flashes me a smile.

"Well, well, well, you have a beautiful voice, that's for sure. I think the judges of the blind auditions are going to love you."

"So, that's mean..."

"You're going to the blind auditions! Congratulations!"

I run to take the envelope who opens the door of The Voice and my carrier.

"Thank you so much!"

"No, thanks to you."

I run out and I'm now in the corridors. I'm walking to the exit when a voice stops me:

"Congrats! I knew you'll make it!"

"Gar?!"

I turn around to see him, five meters, in front of me. He smiles and walks to me.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for what I did to you. I didn't want to make you angry, I was just scared for you. The way you answered me, it was like, if I knew your secret it would be the end of the world so I imagined the worst. Please, forgive me! I care for you more than anyone. I can't lose you. This week was the worst week of my life. Knowing you were angry with me broke my heart."

He really cares about me?

"Oh Gar, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make you suffer, the anger blinded me. I didn't react correctly, I should have listened to you."

"It's not your fault, it's mine. The problem is, from the begining, I didn't want to be just friends. I wanted...more. Still want. But I understand, you don't feel the same way for me. I don't want to screw up our friendship but you have the rights to know, it'll wouldn't be fair if you didn't. But please, I don't want this to change our friendship. I'll do whatever you want but I won't survive if-"

Okay, I can't restrain myself anymore.

Beast Boy POV:

"I won't survive if-"

But I can't go on because a pair of lips are pressing on mines.

 **Raven's kissing me!**

It's too good to be true! I'm dreaming!

 _Idiot what are you waiting for? Kiss her back!_

 _But what if it's a trap?_

 _Kiss her, you idiot!_

I grab her hips and kiss her back.

Her lips are even smoother than I imagined! They have a taste of strawberries and chocolate that makes me feel crazy.

The kiss is delicate and simple but loving and demanding.

I know, for I guy it sounds weird but it's my first kiss and I'm enjoying every seconds of it.

As the seconds pass the kiss becomes more passionate.

God, she's perfect! How can a creature like her love someone like me?

But here I am, kissing the girl of my dreams, like there's no tomorrow, in the corridor.

It sounds ironic but I wouldn't want it differently.

Whatever I'll do with her will be perfect.

When we parts she looks at me and says:

"I love you too."

"R-really?"

"Yes, really. Since the first day I saw your beautiful emerald eyes."

"When?"

"Well, I was five."

"No?!"

"Yes, I'm sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable I-"

I make her stop talking by kissing her once again.

I finish the kiss and speak softly:

"You'll never make me feel uncomfortable. And, by the way, I was five too, when I fell in love with you."

She blushes and I hug her. I don't want to ever let her go.

I can't believe she's mine but here I am with Raven Roth in my arms.

My life starts now.

* * *

 **The End!**

 _ **The first book is finished!**_

 _ **I'll post soon the second book. It's called "Complications".**_

 _ **Tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **I'm writing a one-shot too so follow me to see the second book and the one-shots.**_

 _ **You can ask me to make a one-shot for you. Just tell me what couple and all. But I just write about Teen Titans, Harry Potter and maybe Percy Jackson too.**_


End file.
